Cantas Conmigo?
by Arwenita
Summary: A cierto grupo musical le gusta cantar... y cierto grupo de mininos sabe jugar en equipo. ¿que pasará si se encuentran? AU,OOC
1. juegas?

Hola. En esta ocasión, la historia es de universo alternativo… y está dedicada a Marati 2011, por navidad, ¡Los personajes no me pertenecen! Pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. cuidense mucho!

* * *

Una banda musical

Murdoc creo un robot llamado Cyber Noodle, en la ausencia de la guitarrista oficial de la banda. Ella estaba leyendo un reportaje en una revista, estirada cómodamente en el sofá. De repente, tocan la puerta.

- Deben ser las pizzas que pedimos…

Pero estaba equivocada. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con dos chicas, una de pelo negro, alta, con pantalones rojos, camisa negra y zapatillas. La otra chica, con pelo violeta, usaba botas de combate verdes, una polera azul, pantalones blancos y una máscara de Gato.2d, quien estaba en su habitación, salió inmediatamente a ver qué pasaba

- Noodle…Paula…

Y se desmayó, de la impresión… Russel primero recostó a 2d en la alfombra. Después, fue a enfrentar a las dos chicas.

-¡Noodle! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!... ¡qué grande estás! Se abrazaron, como amigos.

-Yo también te extrañe… Por fin he logrado llegar… después de una persecución con ya sabes quienes… larga historia…

-¿ Por qué vienes acompañada por ... - con una cara de interrogación-

-Sí, es ella. Habla, con confianza.

Luego, con una mirada más seria.

-Paula ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Imagina mi sorpresa cuando Noodle me vino a visitar, y me conto muchas cosas. Para ese entonces, ya los doctores lograron curarme del todo de mi enfermedad…

-Entonces ¿volverás a vivir aquí?... ¿Murdoc sabe que estás aquí?

-¡No lo sabe!… y NO QUIERO que lo sepa ¿entendido? ¿Sabes? Me disculparé con 2d cuando sea el tiempo sea oportuno. NADIE vino a hacerme una visita cuando estuve en el manicomio… y no los culpo, de verás…

* * *

Al ver a una chica igual que ella, la androide comento

- Tu...eres Yo?... ¿ por que regreso?... Pensarse como ser independiente es importante...

* * *

Flash back

El cuarteto llamado Swat Cats jugaba en la Wii, cada uno en su respectivo sitio. Concentrados, todos dan lo mejor de sí. Se sienten preparados para asumir el siguiente desafío, ganar a otros jugadores. Por qué les llego un mensaje de respuesta, aceptando, de un tal Murdoc Nicalls, Junto a Stuart Pot… y querían estar preparados…

Mientras tanto, en un lugar desconocido:

-Escuchen todos… ¡debo derrotar al equipo de las hormigas mordedoras, y al de los Mininos! ¡Así que desde mañana, los quiero a todos para jugar en dobles!

-¿Por qué?... ¿no habíamos quedado que mañana era un día libre?

-Se hace como yo digo ¿queda claro?

-Sigh… con que tienes una veta de tirano, eso ya lo sabía…

Te has pasado de la raya, Nicalls-san. Después de comer, voy a tomar un descanso, y nadie me interrumpa.

Decidieron tomar un descanso para cenar

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad MegaKat, dos chicas estaban caminando por un parque.

-Felina ¿vamos a tomar aire fresco?...

-Por supuesto, Callie…

El aire estaba algo frío, por lo que aprovecharon de beber un reconfortante café. Y conversar de la vida. Que nunca se sabe cuándo hay novedades…Y un chico, cumpliendo con su deber, estaba patrullando la ciudad, por su seguridad.


	2. pelear

Como siempre... bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen...como siempre fanfiction es **SIN** fines de lucro...

* * *

No es fácil… terminar el bendito papeleo administrativo de cada día… al menos, eso asegura que todo encajaría donde se supone que debe estar…

El mecánico está arreglando el TurboKat… todas las herramientas a la mano… hasta que Bingo! Terminado el trabajo…

En la opinión de un piloto, no hay nada como estar en el aire, salvar el día y que la máquina responde como debe…

La defensa de los ciudadanos es prioridad…por eso, aprendió a pilotear, y también a defender, y defenderse…

* * *

Una vez al mes, el grupo compuesto por Chance Furlong, Jake Clawson, Calico "Callie" Briggs, y Felina Feral, se juntaron en la base secreta, y se pusieron a jugar con las cartas, y al ajedrez. En la radio, se escuchaba una canción, On Melancoly Hill…

¿De qué grupo es esa canción?

No lo sé, nunca lo había escuchado.

Yo sí. el grupo se llama Gorillaz – respondió la oficial

¿De dónde son?

El lugar se llama Inglaterra...

¿Saben? Darán un concierto…

* * *

De repente, suena el teléfono. Contesta Russel.

Es definitivo. Tenemos un nuevo concierto

¿MegaKat? Nunca había escuchado hablar de esa ciudad...

El chico con ojos blancos y que canta rap respondió que él tampoco lo sabía. Stu Pot de repente empezó a pensar en pescado…luego, pensó en zombies… luego vio televisión…

¿No pensarán ir sin mí, verdad?

Claro que no, princesa…

¿qué dirían si Paula quiere ir?

Si habla con 2d, claro. digo, bueno…fue parte del grupo alguna vez… Del quiere ir, también…

¿QUE ACABO DE ESCUCHAR?

El bajista estaba furioso… nadie se había dignado a decir que estuvo, ni cuando… eso lo pagarían… muy caro…

¡NO ME DIJERON **NADA!**

Se lo que estás pensando. Es ella la que no quiere hablar contigo. Y por Stuart, si te comportas mal otra vez, ya te vale un nuevo puñetazo en la nariz, ¿quedo claro?...

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar así?...Ya verán. y yo tampoco quiero hablar con ella…

- Eso es asunto tuyo. Pero recuerda que te estoy observando…Es mi **última – (**enfatizando) - palabra al respecto…

Russ luego fue a su habitación… miró su colección de animales pequeños en taxidermia, luego empezó a leer un libro.

* * *

2d, al principio quedo con cara de asombro. Luego fue a buscar un vaso de agua. No sabía si estaría preparado para enfrentar a su ex-novia. No después de mucho dolor. Quizá por fin… ¿al menos se desharía de la foto?

-Tendré que afrontar esto alguna vez. No me queda de otra…

Acostado en su cama, tomo su máscara de Payaso… luego se quedó dormido.

* * *

Por otra parte, Cyber y Noodle se miraban cara a cara, sin saber que conversar. ¿Será una enemiga?... ¿qué quiso decir con tu eres yo?... sobre todo ¿qué hubiese dicho míster Kyuzo…?

* * *

Paula se dijo a si misma... debo ser fuerte... a enfrentar tus errores, Craker. y luego se sento en la silla de su escritorio.


	3. comer

Los personajes no me pertenecen…pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios… fanfiction es sin ánimo de lucro…

Mis disculpas por la demora. No sé cuándo podré continuar, pero trataré de que sea pronto… sin más dilación…

* * *

- No me es grato estar aquí, créeme

- ¿No me digas?... pasa…

-Con que ¿NO querías verme, eh? Aquí estás ¿puedo preguntar porque?

-¿Se te ocurrió pensar que… Tal vez…Tal vez… yo no estaba lista aún?

Murdoc quedo exteriormente con una cara indiferente, pero en su interior, tenía una ligera sorpresa. Ella nunca le había dicho algo así.

Cortéz graznó, con clara intención de llamar la atención, y apoyar a su dueño. Pero Paula lo ignoró. Luego avanzó hasta el comedor en donde estaba 2d, y se sentó al frente, al lado opuesto de la mesa.

* * *

2D miró a quien fue su ex novia y respiro profundo. _A enfrentar esto… Que sea lo que Dios quiera_

-Seré breve… Obviamente, las cosas cambiaron, entre nosotros, y entre todos. Después de todo lo que paso, y tanto tiempo…, aquí estoy. pero si, Sé que has sufrido, y que no estuve bien. Es decisión tuya lo que hagas ahora, por mi parte… te pido disculpas, y te deseo lo mejor.

-Yo… no sé qué decir… al principio, no lo podía creer…no quería aceptarlo… pero ya no quiero pensar más en el pasado…estaba destrozado ¿sabes?...

-Lo sé. Al menos, no será imposible recomponerse… quizá cerrar el ciclo, para cerrar el duelo, sea lo mejor.

-Quizá…. Y tengo una pregunta. ¿Cómo fue que te sanaste, y por qué tenías tanto rencor a Noodle?

-Terapia, y medicamento nuevo. Es un alivio muy grande estar bien otra vez. Respecto a lo último, me sentía desplazada, y quizá tuve envidia. muy mal. Obviamente, muy mala forma de enfrentar mis sentimientos.

-Otra cosa. Si quieres venir al nuevo concierto, ve.

-Bueno, te tomaré la palabra.

* * *

Preparando las luces, los micrófonos, el sonido, y los vestuarios, para realizar una presentación artística de gran nivel.

Bueno, Bueno… todo esta listo…hora de dar el concierto, y ver al público…

Cuando las luces están bajas, y todos comienzan a cantar, se escuchó una voz metálica que decía… ¿Are you ready?... empezando por la canción Rock the house. Siguieron con Clint Eastwood, Do ya Thing, Donkamatic, hasta terminar con Dirty Harry

Después de concierto, la banda acordó reunirse en un restaurante. Ordenaron bebida (Agua, y una cerveza, para un pielverde…) y comida. Alguien disfrutaba de un delicioso suchi…otros, pizza, y pastas…, y así, celebraron.

Pronpongo un brindis, por un trabajo bien hecho...

- ¡Salud!

* * *

-Interrumpiré la rutina normal y le daré a la ciudad el susto de sus vidas, ejejej – dijo una figura terrorífica en las sombras.

-Esto me huele a trampa de Dark Cat… ¿no permitiremos que moleste, verdad?- Claro que no…-

-Entonces, ¡manos a la obra!

Bam! Pum! Zas! Dicho y hecho, llegaron rápidamente a solucionar el problema. Justo a tiempo, lograron desactivar un artefacto explosivo, el cual podría causar un gran caos.

-Todo termino bien. ¿Vamos a restaurante a comer? – tengo apetito -

- De acuerdo. ¿Tienen pensado alguno en específico?

- A decir verdad, si…

* * *

Se dirigieron rápidamente al restaurante, se sentaron, y ordenaron. Luego, se pusieron a conversar de la vida. De repente, vieron a la banda musical. También CyberNoodle, vestida con camiseta azul, pantalones verdes, y botas negras, se dio cuenta, y le dio curiosidad. Se acercó a ellos y les preguntó

-Tengo una corazonada. ¿ustedes son el equipo Mininos, verdad?...

-Eeehhh, si

-Correcto

-Acertado, pero no lo divulgues ¿bueno?

-Trato. Resulta que también estamos comiendo aquí

Siguieron conversando. Le contaron que hace un tiempo, habían escuchado una canción del grupo en la radio…


	4. Irse a caminar

No soy dueña de los derecho de Gorillaz o de Swat Cats... sigh... fanfiction es sin fines de lucro. Fiu! casi no puedo publicar, pero más dilación, aquí va el capitulo. Saludos!

* * *

-Como invitados, no podemos hacer una guerra de comida. No estaría bien.

-Ah… _you are not fun, Russ… _pero estoy de acuerdo.

Entonces, el tema está zanjado.

-Así es…

Todos merecemos una buena noche de descanso- pero si lo desean… ¿podemos vernos en la alcaldía mañana?- era una chica japonesa, Noodle, quien hablo.

-Por mi está bien

-Cuenta con eso

Todos se fueron en movilización a sus respectivos lugares de descanso. Las estrellas brillan en la ciudad, la noche esta fría, y silenciosa. La fauna nocturna tampoco hizo mayor presencia.

y los ciudadanos estaban durmiendo.

Empezó a clarear el sol, y la vida comienza a reactivarse en la ciudad… todos están desperezándose, vistiéndose, lavándose los dientes y tomando desayuno. Como puede suponerse, los músicos y los gatos no son una excepción.

Es un típico día de invierno. Todos se defienden y abrigan con lo que tienen: bufandas, botas, abrigos…

* * *

En algún sótano oscuro, gélido y no muy accesible de la ciudad...

-Debo vengarme de esos… ugh…gatos (lo dijo con odio cruel… ya verán, ya verán…) pero el villano tropezó con una cáscara de banana. Cosa que hubiera sido graciosa, si no fuera porque aterrizo justo en la trampilla secreta donde oculto los planos robados…

* * *

Salón principal:

-Estoy de ánimo para un tour

-Si…ya que estamos por aquí, hay que conocer

-¿Me pregunto si Callico y Felina querrán acompañarnos?... digo, parecían amigables, y es bueno tener compañía que entienda, para variar...

-Apoyo la moción, y la única forma de saberlo, es preguntarlo…

-Tienes razón…

* * *

- Tengo entendido Jake y Lance traerán revistas… tienen una colección que esta de miedo… - con una sonrisa en los labios- dijo 2d - son buenos gatos-

- Si, lo son... que bueno que nos juntaremos otra vez...

- ¿Creen que podré conseguir cervezas?

- Recuerda, tan solo te estoy observando… no queremos escándalos ¿verdad? ¿o me equivoco?...

- Hey! porque me miras así… ya lo sabes de sobra. De todas formas, debo coordinar otras cosas con Albarn…

- Bien. Entonces nos veremos a la tarde.

* * *

Tenemos que hablar, Murdoc…

¿Acerca de que, Craker?

Debo decir que me sorprende que me dejarás venir. No pienses que vengo a recordarte todos los errores de la vida. Eso ya lo hacías bien solo. No espero que entiendas, pero marca mis palabras, -**esa etapa paso** -

Como si me importara…

Usted sabrá lo que hace con su vida…en fin, veo que si te desagrada tanto mi presencia, yo ya no seré parte de ella. Adiós.

- Eso sería todo. Adiós, Craker… ( _Sin embargo.. ¿por que si me importa, y por que me parece que aquí hay algo raro...?)_

* * *

La inglesa tenía algunas lagrimitas, pero ya estaba de espaldas, y de camino por sus propios medios a Inglaterra

- _Si serás bruto como piedra… en fin…bueno, por fin, para bien o para mal, ya lo hecho, hecho está… y la r__ealidad: es que sol brillará cada mañana, aún en tu ausencia..._


	5. Dragón!

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios. Fanfiction es sin fines de lucro. ¡Gracias por su paciencia! Ojala lo disfruten. editado, por que el documento no aparece como debe... sigh...

* * *

-Claro que aceptamos… vamos, aprovecharemos de mostrar la ciudad.

- ¿Crees que deba hablar con Russ para que me apoye?

- Claro. Da buenos consejos.

- ¿Sabes Cyber? – lo he pensado. Al final de cuentas, Somos personas parecidas, pero distintas. Por mi parte, intentaré tratarte bien, aunque no me lo esperaba. Supongo que no quería sentirme desplazada.

- Si… no sabía si debería ser un reemplazo, ser yo misma…

- Habrá tiempo para que hagan sus vidas, chicas… así se dan las cosas, al fin y al cabo…

- Puedes que tengas razón- dijeron Noodle y Cyber al unísono.

* * *

Así, las chicas pudieron dejar los pies en la calle, caminar y salir de compras...

-Hola, pequeño huevo, de color café claro, moteado café oscuro. ¿De dónde has llegado?- que se sepa, no parece de la fauna de por aquí –

- No me lo van a creer- de hecho es raro! Parece un huevo de dragón… escondido…en una ciudad de felinos…vaya…

**- ¡QUE!** . En efecto, el asunto merece una investigación detallada.

- ¡¿Puede ser peligroso?!

-¿Dónde será un lugar apropiado para que este?... ¿quién lo podrá cuidar? ¿Cómo se alimentará? -¿Qué tamaño tendrá?…

- Si es pequeño… y no es agresivo… quizá pueda quedarse…

- Encontré en la biblioteca un libro que puede ayudar…

- ¡qué bueno! –eso también es raro... se podrá salir de dudas -

- Habrá que decidir si tendrá un nombre…porque eso crea lazos de afecto y responsabilidad.

* * *

- Puntaje máximo…!bien hecho!

- Caballeros… no pueden derrotarnos en el arcade… ¿están preparados?

- ¡claro que sí! – expresado con energía y entusiasmo-

* * *

- Tengo buenas noticias. Me costó, pero ya está todo firmado. Hay gira. Y el próximo concierto es en Francia, París.

-Je! Veo que después toca Europa, y después, Asia …

-Correcto...

-!Salud!- bebiendo tequila-

* * *

La policía de la ciudad tuvo que responder a un llamado de auxilio, porque un exclusivo banco estaba siendo robado por Dark Kat. Aprovecho la ocasión para lastimar a la gente de paso, y a un par de policías, (! lo cual irrito mucho al tío de Felina!...), causar destrozos, y generar obstáculos. Los agentes de orden, con ayuda de Jake y Chance, lograron con esfuerzo, frustrar el robo, a pesar de que el villano fue ingenioso e escurridizo.

Callico encontró la manera de subir el presupuesto destinado a seguridad.


	6. peleas

Hola! Penúltimo capítulo… sé que me he demorado, disculpad todos… que estén bien. Las series usadas no me pertenecen… y no hay fines de lucro, así que lejos, abogados…

* * *

Flash Back

Mientras tanto, Noodle bailó, y luego escucha la radio, y recibe un llamado. - Malas noticias… - se puso muy nerviosa - la gente que me persigue esta vez no cayó en mi plan para desviarlos…

¡Oh no! – Dijo 2d - ¿Qué vas a hacer, Noods? ¿y por qué te persiguen?

Porque quieren usarme para sus fines como un experimento que se les escapo. Pero es una locura sin pies ni cabeza. No lo pienso permitir.

-¿Podemos ayudarte en algo… no permitiré que molesten otra vez… -Dijo Russel

-Ya tengo algo pensado- dijo Murdoc- esos tipos no sabrán en que se están metiendo… _Para algo que sirva ser un genio malvado…_

-¿ De qué se trata?- pregunto Russ

Escuchen, **es así como se hace**… - se escucho un bisbiseo, mientras deliberaban en privado-

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… dijo Noodle- puede resultar…

- ¡Eso espero!- dijo 2d- esto es de alta prioridad…

Claro que si- dijo el norteamericano.

* * *

Callico inicio la sesión: - Bueno, bueno- esta sesión es para tomar algunas decisiones importantes… según la información obtenida… a la población le daría pánico… saber una novedad así…

- Felina añadió- por no decir que a Dark Kat le encantaría causar pánico y caos…

-Chance lanzo una mirada de exasperación- si, ese nunca aprende… -

Después de largas deliberaciones, al final, la prensa desea una declaración al respecto. Así que el equipo de relaciones publicas redactará un breve comunicado a nombre de la Ciudad.

* * *

Cierto peliazul estaba ensayando con su máscara de payaso puesta – me pregunto si habrán emparedados después… Noodle dice que Jake me envío un juego… muy amable de su parte. Le enviaré una carta…

Paula ya casi había logrado olvidar la etapa pasada, en una vida casi normal. Palabra clave, casi. Por que de vez en cuando, el aroma a cerveza y tequila le recordaba a Murdoc. Pero desecho por el momento esas suposiciones, porque estaba ocupada.

_El no te extraña, Craker, no te extraña…_

* * *

Por fin lograré ser el amo absoluto de la consola… MUAAAJJJJAAAJJJAA! – se escucho la voz de Murdoc.

Oye, míster risa macabra… - dijo cierto hiphopero - que la cena esta lista…

Ah! Has osado interrumpirme… ya voy…

- Face-ache… tienes listas todas tus cosas, verdad?

- Claro que sí. Respondió el peliazul aludido. Hubo recado de tu hermano,Hannibal, para que lo llames. Tu padre mandó saludos también.

* * *

De repente, al ver la guitarra, empezó a pensar- _Ugh… Huir a Plastic Beach, definitivamente… al menos, Noodle es una guitarrista con talento… _

_Aunque no quiera admitirlo… hay algo como un hueco en mi vida… ¿Qué será?..._


	7. besas

Pues…ultimo capitulo. Espero hayan disfrutado la historia. Marati 2011, buenos resultados en la u… ¡muy bien! Sigue así!… Los personajes de las series no me pertenecen.

* * *

Flasback

Cyber Noodle y Noodle estaban concentradas leyendo un libro…en la cocina, preparando el almuerzo.

Definitivamente, te agradezco el dato del aceite nuevo. Mis sistemas son operativos – dijo Cyber Noodle

Vaya… bueno… de nada… ya estamos terminando… - contesto la final, el plan ha funcionado… la parte de poner crema de maní en los aviones, y neutralizarlos de noche… y después huir…eso fue completamente…surreal -

* * *

Noodle estaba sentada en el sofá, conversando con Stuart

-¿ Crees que alguna vez mi vida será normal?... ¿sabes? Estoy harta de las persecuciones

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo?... en mi opinión, mereces una vida buena…

-Pocas personas me han dicho algo así…contesto la japonesa

-Entonces, tengo la oportunidad de ser uno de los primeros en decirlo – dijo el vocalista, con una sonrisa amistosa –

-Toma, aquí tienes un vaso de agua para la migraña

-¡Gracias! – lo necesitaba- contesto un agradecido peliazul.

- De nada

* * *

Mientras Murdoc llamaba otra vez a Damon

-!COMO QUE NO CONSEGUISTE EL CONTRATO ESTA VEZ!

-Calma, calma… sabes qué hiciste varias llamadas, contestarán que si- dijo el rapero -

Voy inmediatamente para allá, dijo corriendo, y abrió el auto negro, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a toda velocidad

* * *

De repente, sintió un impacto – choco con un árbol. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero perdió la consciencia. Y la ambulancia lo llevo rápidamente al hospital. Le instalaron los monitores.

Paula Craker fue recientemente contratada. Al ver quien venía, su cara de sorpresa no podía ser más grande. _Pero soy una enfermera profesional- pensó- a tratar a tus pacientes – _Luego de recuperarse, comenzó a seguir trabajando.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En el hospital… no sé si retarte, pero no tendría sentido. ¿Otra vez chocaste?- pregunto Russel- me sorprende que estés vivo - te dije que lo tomaras con calma.

-No pude evitarlo, ¿ok?

-Debo decirte algo. Paula estaba de turno en el hospital. Trabaja aquí. claro que por ahora no es su turno. Tu hermano, 2d y Noodle te dejaron una tarjeta.

¡QUE!

Me dijo que tardarás en recuperarte… estás metido en buen lio…

Lo sé…

_¿Paula trabaja aquí?... ¿Por qué, de todos los lugares?- Tengo que quedarme aquí, y ella volverá… ¿tendré que agradecerle?_

_Y no pensé que me enviarían un detalle…La tarjeta de mi hermano decía "da oportunidades"… ¿para qué?...después de todo lo que he hecho? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado?...Parchado, chocado… _

_Una chica pelinegra con uniforme de enfermera entro. _

_-¡Paula! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Trabajando, Sr. Nicalls. Solo venia a ver como estabas_

_-Pues… un poco… hospitalizado- respondió el accidentado_

_-Touché…- lo sé- respondió Paula. Bueno. La gente de aquí se te seguirá tratando. Que te mejores_

_-¡Espera! He estado pensando… no pensé en encontrarte otra vez… y sé que quizá… quizá… he sido algo desagradable… perdón_

_-¿Ud . se ha disculpado, Mr. Nicalls?... vaya… que sorpresa… disculpas aceptadas. Nos vemos._

… _bueno… ¿si podemos vernos, de vez en cuando? Y puedes llamarme Murdoc_

_-Esta vez… ya veremos. Y puedes decirme Paula._

* * *

_Tiempo después:_

_- Listos todos los detalles. Perfume, y ya estás listo – dijo Cyber Noodle_

_-Esta vez no lo arruines, Murdoc. Y estás presentable.- comento Russell._

_-¿Me veo bien? – comento Paula _

_-Claro que si- contesto Noodle_

Así, fue el comienzo de una linda amistad. Tiempo después, en una cita con un mantel azul claro, y mantelería blanca, y velas, se dieron un beso.

* * *

Megakat

_! POLICÍA, FORMEN UN PERIMETRO!_. SITUACIÓN PELIGROSA. DARK KAT HA TOMADO REHENES, REPITO, **SITUACIÓN PELIGROSA!**. Esto se escuchaba por toda la ciudad, lo que movilizo inmediatamente a Felina para llamar a Jake y Chance, para rescatar a Callico.

- ¡ESTA VEZ SE PASO DE LA RAYA!- grito Chance

- Lo sé. Dark Kat va a pasar largo tiempo tiempo tras las rejas por esto. asegurémonos que sea así. – dijo Jake

- ¡Sí! ¡vamos!

Así, después de una espectacular persecución que incluyo patrullas y helicópteros por toda la ciudad, un pequeño dragón le gruño a Dark Kat, y este se desconcentro.

Por mientras, Callico dentro del edificio del Ayuntamiento, dirigió a todo su personal para ayudar a retomar el control de la ciudad lo más rápido posible.

Cuando todo se tranquilizo, tras un breve juicio,Dark Kat fue condenado a una prisión de máxima seguridad. La prensa realizo entrevistas, y reportajes y fotos. Las fuerzas del orden estaban contentas al ver que una de las principales amenazas había sido neutralizada. _que bueno! fue el pensamiento colectivo.  
_


End file.
